


He's A Keeper

by DisposableVillain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bad Puns, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Father Figures, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Harry has something that he has to tell his dad. No-Voldemort AU.





	He's A Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but with the original date I wrote it. Hope you enjoy. And yes. I did change almost everything in the HP universe for the sake of a pun. This is based off an old Tumblr textpost.

Harry gulped as he glanced into the kitchen. Lily was cooking dinner, her red hair tied back in a ponytail to avoid it falling in the curry. James was sitting beside Sirius and Remus, discussing the Irish-Italian Quidditch match that had taken place a few nights before. Remus looked incredibly zoned out, just holding his husband's hand and occasionally nodding. 

"All I'm saying is it shouldn't have been a foul," Sirius insisted as Harry drew closer.

"O'Connor flew into him!" James protested.

Harry cleared his throat, causing the three to look up. "Dad, Sirius was talking about the one with Parisse and Earls. But it should have been a foul; Earls elbowed him." Sirius pouted. "Also... can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

James blinked in surprise but nodded and stood up. "Of course."

Harry saw his mother glance at them and she smiled at Harry. Harry tried to return the smile as he led James away from the table but it turned out more like a grimace.

"What's up, son?" James asked as Harry stopped at the corner farthest from the table.

Harry took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He had already told his mother and everything had been fine. Now there was just his father.

He knew that nothing bad would happen but there was still an odd, underlying sense of fear. "Dad, I... You know Oliver?"

James nodded. Oliver Wood had visited Harry almost as much as Ron and Hermione had over the summer. Summer was almost at a close now, so this was Harry's last chance to tell him in person before Christmas.

Harry gulped. "He and I... We're... going out..."

"So..." James nodded slowly. "Are you gay?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm bi. I think. Or pan or something."

James blinked and lowered himself onto one knee so that he was able to look Harry dead in the eyes. He gripped Harry's shoulders gently, a serious look on his face. "He's a Keeper."

Harry blinked, processing what his dad had just said. "Did you just-?"

"Yes."

"Dad, are you serious?"

"No." James pointed over his shoulder. "He's Sirius." His serious expression finally cracked at the exasperated look on Harry's face and he laughed. "Harry, I don't care who you date. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He paused and cringed. "Just please don't bring home that Parkinson kid that's always clinging to Draco Malfoy. Anyone but her."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry; there's no fear of that happening." He smiled at his father. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem." James wrapped an arm around Harry and began to lead him back to the table. "But he really is a Keeper."

"Dad, stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
